Curiosity
by oatmeal.cookie.luvr
Summary: Hiashi wonders what Neji sees in Tenten. Again, slight OOC


[A/N: Another idea that just popped into my head. I can't find any inspiration for any of my current stories, so I'll just have to let loose with these]

* * *

Hiashi once asked what his nephew saw in Tenten.

* * *

"Hm…" Hinata tilted her head as she contemplated his question. "Ano… I think he likes her because she once tried to kill him."

"Of course." Hiashi dipped his head in acknowledgement when really he was thinking, _Really now?  
_

* * *

Ino smiled at him as she fluffed at a bouquet of pink-striped lilies. "She's a very unique person. I think it's the perfect example of 'opposites attract.'"

"I see."

"Could you give these to Neji? He ordered them… of course, it's unpaid, but you can surely take care of that, yes?"

* * *

"YOOOOOSH!!!!!!! NEJI IS SO YOUTHFUL TO SHOW HIS YOUTHFUL LOVE TO THE YOUTHFUL FLOWER OF YOUTHFULNESS!!!! IT IS OBVIOUS WHY, BECAUSE SHE IS SO YOUTHFUL!!!!!" Hiashi wished he could plug his ears to block out Lee's ranting, but, of course, as a Hyuuga he couldn't.

"LEE!! WHAT A YOUTHFUL WAY TO ANSWER THE YOUTHFUL HIASHI-SAMA'S YOUTHFUL QUESTION!!" Gai cried.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!"

You know the rest.

"Ah… I'll just leave now…" Hiashi said uncomfortably as Lee and Gai embraced each other.

* * *

Shikamaru stuck a finger in his ear and twirled it. "It's troublesome, but Neji need Tenten. He's an arrogant guy, typical stick-up-his-ass Hyuuga, and Tenten has an uncanny accuracy. Unless Neji wants to lose more hair he'll be much more polite." He then lay back on the grass ad closed his eyes, signaling the end of the conversation.

_  
He really doesn't care about what he's saying_, Hiashi thought as he listened to Shikamaru's description of a typical Hyuuga.

* * *

Sakura looked at him thoughtfully. "I don't really know," she told him as she tapped a scalpel on her chin. On the table beside her lay a bloody, black spiky-haired man who was clearly in pain, but she ignored his moans and groans. "I think he likes her eyes. They're the most beautiful shade of brown, you know, like dark chocolate. Hyuugas have absolutely no variety in eye color, and I think Neji gets tired of staring at the same white eyes every day."

Her patient bucked as blood squirted from his gory stomach. The crimson stream barely missed Sakura's left ear.

Hiashi looked at him. "Hai," he said. "Not that it's my place, but shouldn't you be paying more attention to that man?" He gestured to help make his point.

"Oh, him? Nah, he deserves some pain," she replied, stabbing at the poor guy's wound with the scalpel. Hiashi sweatdropped as he realized the man was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oookay, I think I'll just leave you to your torture." Sakura waved at him cheerily as Hiashi exited.

* * *

There was a loud slurping noise as Konoha's most boisterous ninja ate his way through yet another bowl of ramen. "Well—_slurp­_—I have to admit it's surprising that—_slurp_—you're so curious as to—_slurp_—ask me, it's quite—_slurp_—flattering."

"Get on with it," Hiashi ordered sharply. He was beginning to regret his decision to be nice and talk to his elder daughter's boyfriend.

A final _slurp_ and Naruto looked up. "Neji likes Tenten because she doesn't fawn over him, duh."

Hiashi was annoyed that Naruto was implying that he, the head of the Hyuuga Clan, was dimwitted. "I apologize for taking up your time," he said stiffly.

* * *

Kiba smirked. "Ara? Oh, I think that Neji like Tenten because she has a really nice ra-,"

_  
Woof!_

"Hmmm? Ah, you're right, of course, Akamaru. I shouldn't say that in front of Hiashi-sama," concluded Kiba wisely as he nodded at Hiashi.

Hiashi's forehead vein pulsed. The tattooed dog ninja before him gulped.

* * *

_  
Munch._ Much like Naruto, Chouji steadily ate his way through a slightly crumpled-looking bag of chips.

"He likes her 'cause—_munch_—she looks really pretty when she lets her hair down. And, of course—_munch_—she likes to eat. She's not conservative in any way!"

"Uh, thanks, Chouji."

"My—_munch_—pleasure!"

* * *

"..." The bugs around Shino buzzed as he and Hiashi had a staring contest.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"**…**" Hiashi raised an eyebrow at the suddenly raised strength in his opponent's stare.

"**….**" _Ha! Take that_-!

Ahem. I mean,_ Bow to my glory_.

Shino broke the silence. "Neji likes Tenten. Why? Because she is his weapons mistress, and he is her white-eyed chakra-emitting girly-haired bastard."

Hiashi sweatdropped for the second time that day.

* * *

"Hiashi-sama? Is something bothering you?" asked Neji, whose hand was being clutched by the object of Hiashi's interrogations.

Hiashi moaned. He had collapsed in an armchair the minute he had entered the Hyuuga compound, in quite an un-Hyuuga way. He groaned again and pressed his hand into his eyes. "Curiosity killed the cat."

_  
~owari :)_


End file.
